Icing occurs when airplanes move through clouds of suspended water droplets that remain liquid at sub-zero temperatures. While smaller droplets follow the flow around the nose cone into the engine, the larger droplets tend to impact on the cone surface and freeze forming an undesirable layer of ice. Icing is typically prevented on small turbofan engines by blowing hot bleed air from the compressor into and over the nose cone to maintain it above the critical icing temperature. Although this method is effective, increased draw of compressor air reduces the thermodynamic performance of the gas turbine engine. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-icing system.